The Queen's Servants
by Suicidalpikachu
Summary: Ruby lost her family long ago, now she's become a career criminal on the streets of Vale. Yang was rasied in the tribe and lived as a bandit until her mother kicked her out. Now their " recruitment" into the world of espionage by a certain Arthur Watts forces the two to work together to get what they both want.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose was in trouble.

And no it wasn't the kind of trouble that would be nothing more than a slap on the wrist like getting bad grades, or least she imagined that it wouldn't be that severe but she didn't know on account of being an orphan.

No, no, no this was the kind of trouble that could get her killed.

And the funny thing was that she had no idea what she did.

Well… besides all the stealing… and the fraud… and that one time she was involved with that human trafficking ring.

The thing was she was fairly sure that she didn't do something so bad it warranted her getting tied up to a chair with a bag over her head.

Well besides the human trafficking of course.

_Hmm, I'm pretty sure we were able to keep our identities a secret though so I don't think someone is getting revenge for that._

Why did it have to be her dealing with this shit though. Yes, she had stolen litteral tons of stuff over the years and yes, she was really, really good at lying to get what she wanted out of people, but seriously? Really? She deserved so much better than getting kidnapped

Ruby was sure of one thing however… She wanted to take a nice long nap and wait for the people who kidnapped her to tell her what in the actual fuck was going on.

Why they decided to wake her only to beat her up and take her she didn't know.

Well I'm pretty confident that they want me alive for some reason... otherwise the would have a) killed me or b) not kidnapped me in the first place… or c) They may want… other things…. ewww

The sound that broke the never ending silence was a door creaking open, signifying that her captors had come into the room.

However they also had another prisoner.

"If you don't let me go right now I swear when I get out of this chair I will punch your skull so hard that your brain will fly out of your head and land in Mistral"

Ruby heard them sit down her... cellmate? Fellow prisoner? Person who may also be killed? Well whoever she was Ruby heard her being sat down and tied up just like they had done for her.

After they were done their captors left them with nothing more than the slamming of a door.

"Assholes" the other girl muttered to herself. The girl sighed. Then finally noticing the other person in the room. "Hey… hey you, yeah you over there in the red"

"What?" Ruby replied annoyed that the girl had decided to talk to her instead of just staying silent and let her get some much needed sleep. Also, wait did they not put a bag on her head?

God it's like everyone wants to make small talk when they're captured, it's so fucking infuriating, I just want some rest for God's sake. Right now we're at the mercy of the people who took us, when they want to let us know what they want they'll tell us. It's just like that one time when we tried to ship people to-

"Jeez you don't need to sound so bitchy I was just trying to talk"

"Hey what's your name?"

"Yang"

"Hey Yang"

"Yeah"

"Shut the fuck up"

Yang sighed as she seemed to give up on communication with the red caped girl and went back to screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs to no one in particular.

After a while however the girl that Ruby was fairly sure was some blonde bimbo quieted down. Finally accepting their current situation.

_That took long enough.. heh heh heh and now to take a nice long nap and wait for-_

The door in the room burst open and footsteps followed. Ruby, finally realizing that she would not get the sleep she desired, wilted in defeat.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asked the new man who came in as he took the bag off Ruby's head.

_Ahh now I can finally see- AHHHHH NO PUT IT BACK ON IT'S TO BRIGHT_

As Ruby was wincing in pain and mentally screaming about the light levels in the room the man started to speak.

"Let me start by apologizing about the way we brought you here that was by no means intention and I am currently seeing that the people who collected you in such an… unsavory fashion are currently having their employment terminated"

Ruby wasn't sure if she believed the strange man but at this point she was tied up to a chair so…

What could she really do about it. As she thought about a response she took a minute to look at her fellow captive to find that she was indeed a blonde bimbo. She wore a brown jacket with a red bandana around her neck and wore short shorts. Ruby's eyes then found their way to the girl's chest.

_Damn I wish I could grow boobs like that. I guess it's time to drink more milk._

She took a minute to observe the room. The walls looked as if they were made entirely of rusty metal with the only things in the room being the two chairs that they were sitting on and a fluorescent light bulb hanging down from the ceiling.

Her attention finally shifted to her captor. He was a fairly tall, skinny man that wore a coat, fingerless gloves, a mustache and enough smugness to rival her boss.

Ruby was considering what to respond with when Yang beat her to it. "Well if you really meant no harm then why don't you take these off?" She jestered to her bindings.

"Hmmm, fine, but know this, if ether you attack me you will have the whole of my organization coming down on both of you"

"Hey I didn't say anything about her" Ruby glared at Yang for being such a selfish prick.

"You fucking bitc-"

"Quiet both of you" the mustached man ordered them as he went around and cut off their restraints and muttered something about them acting like children. Well guess what she was only 15 so she had every right to act like a child with her very blonde, very mad, and very much bitch of a prison buddy. "Now let me introduce myself..." the man continued. "My name is Dr. Arthur Watts and I require your assistance"

"..."

"..."

Both the girls burst out laughing much to Watts' confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Haha oh… it's just did you really kidnap us for just a job?"

"Yeah I thought you were going to do something worse to us like force us to go through human trafficking"

"Yeah- wait what?"

Watts sighed knowing that the two had know idea what kind of "job" this was or how extremely dangerous it was. _Such arrogance._

"Hey so old man" The Doctor glared holes into Yang's skull for that comment. Old man! I'm not even 60!. "What's the job that you felt the need to kidnap us for."

Watts was never one to mince words. But he took a moment to consider how he would tell the girls of their task. Since… you know… it was definitely something that the two wouldn't like.

"Yang Branwen, Ruby Rose, I have brought you two here because I represent an organization that secretly protects Vale from threats that the public don't- can't know about."

The little reaper and the blonde bombshell gave the Mustached Doctor quizzical looks. "So you're a spy then" Ruby blurted.

"In a way I suppose"

Well ok… spies… yeah ok we're definitely going to die.

"Why do I feel like I'm being buttered up for something" Yang snapped.

Ignoring her he continued "We have… 'recruited' you because we have a use for your particular… skills-"

"Just tell us what the job is"

"FINE… I want you two to infiltrate Beacon academy as new students and investigative the headmaster in hopes we can bring him down for all of his criminal actions"

"..."

"..."

"Now I see why you kidnapped us"

"Do we have a choice?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Actually you do" Watts replied much to the twos' surprise. "You may leave and never see me or each other ever again if that's what you so desire"

The two girls looked at the older man with shock

"However if you choose to stay I have some… items that may be of interest to you two".

"Yeah like what?" Yang countered defiantly.

"Ms. Branwen" Watts turned to face her. "I'm lead to believe that you have been kicked out of your tribe." Yang was taken aback by Watts' words.

"How did you kno-"

"I also know that for your mother to accept you once again you must prove your own strength, is this true?" Yang's silence was telling. "Now tell me what does your mother think about Ozpin".

The room got very quiet all of a sudden. So quiet in fact that all Ruby could hear was the clock ticking on the wall…

_...Wait there was a clock in here the whole time?! How did I not notice- and of course it's 3:30am, dammit, well there goes the chance of some good rest tod-._

"She hates-, no that's not the right word, no she… Despises Ozpin"

Watts tilted his head to the side with a small grin growing on his face. "And what would Raven think of you helped take down the man that she despises so… She would be proud of me… I would have proven my strength by beating the headmaster…" Watts nodded along as Yang connected the dots. "... she… she would let me come home."

Watts, satisfied with Yang's answer, walked towards Ruby and put his hand on her shoulder. The man looked troubled as he was about to speak.

_Pfff what could this man possibly give me that I'd do something so stupid-_

"I understand that you have never known your parents yes?"

_...what? No no no no no she gave up on that goose chase a long time ago, there was no way that he-_

"I can tell you who they are"

Tears started to form on the petite girl's eyes

"Bullshit"

"I speak the truth"

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't"

"Then why would I-"

"It's up to you to decide if it's worth the risk"

Ruby had always grown up without any parents or any family for that matter. She had always wanted them obviously, she wanted a dad to teach her how to ride a bike, she wanted a mother to bake Ruby cookies and kiss her boo boos and tell her everything would be ok, she wanted a sister or brother to bicker with…. But she would never have those things… because she was alone… and that's how it was always going to be.

But maybe…. just maybe…. she didn't have to be.

"So what is your answer my little Rose?"

Well what did she really have to lose?

Ruby nodded signaling that she was in.

"And you Yang, do you want to be accepted back into the tribe?"

Ruby froze.

_Dammit I totally forgot about her for a second._

Ruby looked at the girl in question with pleading eyes. She didn't know much about this Yang but Ruby knew if she didn't play ball, Ruby might lose out on this chance.

_Please, please agree, I know that the chances are very slim that this will work out well for us and he's a spy for god's sake he's probably only giving us half truths but still… please just-_

"I'll do it". Ruby slumped in her seat, relieved that the blonde had accepted.

"Very well, then allow me to formally welcome you to the organization I represent…"

Watts motioned them to stand and then handed them scrolls with a chess piece on the screen, which Ruby recognized as a queen.

"The Queen's servants"


	2. Chapter 2

Yang walked with Ruby and Watts down a dimly lit hallway with one light always flickering on and off constantly. Yang glanced over to her new "Friend" and found that the small girl looked as nervous and anxious as Yang felt.

_You and me both Ruby._

When they finally reached the door Watts took out his scroll and waved it at the door and it opened. "Your scrolls will allow you to access the facility" He explained. "However you don't have permission yet to walk around wherever you please, some of these rooms you don't have permission to go into yet".

"Why's that huh?" Yang asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"It's because despite now being apart of this organization I do not trust you" Watts pointed at Ruby "Or you".

_The feeling is mutual buddy. _

Watts turned back towards the open door and motioned the two to follow him.

They walked into what Yang could only assume was Watts' office. It was well… exactly what she expected it to look like with bookshelves on both sides, a large wooden desk with a black swivel chair behind it, a huge window that looks down on the rest of the facility, a suspicious looking trapdoor in the corner… all the normal shady ecomaniac stuff.

Watts walked over to his deck and pulled out two folders and gave one of each to the girls. "This holds all the information I can give you on Beacon, it's staff, and it's wretched Headmaster" He explained "Learn it well because it will be crucial to your mission".

"And what is that mission exactly?" Yang asked.

"Pardon?"

Yang sighed "We show up to beacon, then what? We just waltz into the headmaster's office?"

He waved his hand dismissively "All will be explained in good time my dear".

Watts sat in his chair. "The first order of business however is your training"

Both the girls looked at him as if he was insane.

"I was a bandit for years before this I know how to fight just fine!" Yang Slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you had training in high level espionage Ms. Brawen why don't you share what you know to the class" He said sarcastically.

Yang bit her lip and Ruby chuckled in her silence. Yang looked at Ruby, eyes turning crimson "What's so funny Red?".

"Nothin" she said innocently, still trying to hold back a full on laugh. She quickly changed the subject "What kind of training are we talking about here?".

Watts smiled "Why don't I show you?"

"Why is this so important" Yang asked as she failed for the fourth time. "I mean I get that spies lie and all but it's not like they make everyone at Beacon take these stupid tests" she motioned toward the polygraph machine she was hooked up to. "Aren't these not even accurate ethier?".

Watts looked at the girl with clear annoyance. "They may not be completely accurate but you need to still learn how to pass this test… if you are caught in the field, which may very well happen, and you fail this test..." Understanding what he was trying to say, Yang looked away.

She would be killed, or at the very least they'd lock her up and throw away the key. Though she'd probably just kill herself if she knew she wasn't going to get out. Her mother always told her that death was better than a life behind bars.

It was a sentiment Yang couldn't help but agree with.

Her attention finally refocused on the current task. Watts was impatiently shuffling in his chair, waiting for her to try again. "Are you ready to continue?".

Yang sighed "Why doesn't Ruby have to do this?".

At this point, Yang didn't know much about Ruby, besides the fact she didn't have a family. The blonde decided earlier that since she was going to work with this girl she needed to find out as much information about her as humanly possible. She didn't do this just to 'get to know her' or whatever, but rather as a precaution in case Ruby tried something. She figured out since Ruby probably wouldn't be forward with her personal information, Watts would be her best bet.

"Unlike you, she already possesses the skills to outsmart this test"

_First off, Fuck you. Second off, come on give me something to work with._

Yang tilted her head"How's that?"

"Are you going to get back to it or are we just going to sit here talking all day?" Watts shot back, annoyed

Yang thought about this for a minute. "I could go for just talking if it gets me out of-"

"I was being sarcastic you twat!" Watts told her angrily.

Yang gave her best shot at acting surprised "...Ohhhh you should have just said so-"

He stood up quickly, leaned closer to Yang and whispered"SHUT… UP." Watts did not apparently know what humor was. "I'm trying to help you aviod possible death or life in prison and you're making a fucking joke!". Watts' eyes showed clear anger and frustration.

_Damn what a grumpy asshole, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Now at least I know not to have fun around mustachio over here._

Watts put his hand on his forehead as if he had a massive headache. Yang kind of felt bad for the guy, it was clear he was dealing with a lot of super secret spy stuff involving the headmaster and it probably took a toll on him.

But that wasn't really her problem was it now… Well actually it kind of was considering she will soon be in the same battle as he is.

_Damnit, stupid brain logic._

Yang broke the silence first "Listen...". Watts' head perked up, his eyes were still filled with frustration. "...Let's just.. get back to it ok?". He sighed and sat down "No apology?"

She scoffed at that. Yang Brawen never gave any god damn apologies before and she sure as wasn't gonna start now. To apologize was to admit that she was wrong, to do so would make her weak.

She crossed her arms "Nope".

Ruby was having a significantly better time than Yang was currently having.

She finally got to indulge in a hobby that she didn't often get a lot of time to do over the past few years.

Weapons!

Or gadgets at the very least. Not as good, but still pretty freaking cool when she got her hands on some of these puppies.

Watts had introduced her to one of his spy buddies named Wonda who was a turtle faunus with a full on shell on her back. She was quite the old lady, probably in her 70s or 80s. She wore a white lab coat and had circular dark sunglasses. From what Ruby could tell the scientist was in charge of all the cool gadgets and stuff.

While there were lots of cool tech lying around Ruby was currently enthralled with a… some sort of dust thingy?… she had no idea what it did all she saw was a giant dust crystal ecapsled in a sphere that was made of stripes of metal and clear glass.

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT YOUNG ONE". Ruby jumped back, startled by Wonda's sudden shout she dropped the ball.

The ball landed on the floor with a hefty CLUNK and the Dust Crystal started to glow an ominous red and had a small BEEP, BEEP, BEEP emanating from it. Ruby's eyes widened in the realization of what it was and then shut them waiting for certain death to come.

…

…

The beeping stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and she was not in fact met with the face of god but rather a laughing woman who appeared to have a grand old time in the red caped girl's panic. The criminal's face turned to a bright shade of red in embarrassment. "Can you please stop laughing" she said, stomping her feet like a child.

The old woman then explained to her that while it was a Dust bomb that it wouldn't blow up so easily… Probably.

Deciding it would be better to move on and try to forget that the incident ever happened Ruby asked to be shown some of the cool tech stuff.

Wonda was happy to oblige.

Watts showed the two girls where they would be staying while they were training to be spies. It was a relatively small room, to the right was a twin bed pushed into the corner with an end table next to it. It also had a small closet.

The left side was basically the same except that it also had a door that led to the bathroom.

Ruby pouted. Yang crossed her arms and gave Watts a blank stare.

_They're a spy organization and they couldn't even pay for separate rooms? What kind of sham is this? _

Watts then explained to the duo that since their mission to Beacon had them living in the same dorm and that their cover required the two to be close they had to stay in the same room as part of the training.

"What do you mean it's apart of our cover?" Yang asked.

The spy looked to be very tired of dealing with Yang and her shit so he tried to get away as soon as possible. "All will be explained in due time". He made to leave but was stopped via another question, this time from the girl in red. "How long will we be staying here?".

Watts turned to face Ruby who was now sitting on a bed with her scythe laying on her lap. "While technically the school year starts in two days-"

Yang cut him off "-TWO DAYS?!"

"-I thought it would be for the best if we waited till next year so both of you can receive the training you need". He finished sternly, then he quickly added "Alright see the two of you tomorrow" and ran out the door.

Ruby looked over to the blonde who looked back at her and narrowed her eyes. They both just continued in a standoff for what seemed like an eternity. Both were sizing each other up, seeing if the other would back down.

Finally Yang broke the silence "Let me just make one thing clear...". She moved and sat on her bed across from Ruby "You and me are not friends and I do not trust you in the slightest, all you are to me is my ticket back to the tribe.''

Ruby smiled softly, leaned forward and replied "I couldn't agree more".

Watts sighed. The two girls were determined and talented but they were truly a lot to handle. Yang had gotten better at fooling the polygraph machine but she had a much harder time when she was pressured or when he had asked harder questions, she had been surprisingly bad at lie detection training that he had put her through so he would need to train she up a little more in that department.

_How inconvenient. I was hoping to not have to spend as much time with that._

Wonda had reported to him that Ruby had gotten a crash course on the basic gadgets like audio recorders and small ordinance which was exactly what he wanted for her to get. He would get Wonda to train her on the more advanced ones tomorrow.

Watts turned in his chair to look out the window at the facility. Everything was going according to plan.

His scroll rang. He looked at the caller ID "Cinder" he said in disgust. That woman was, to put it as kindly as he possibly could, a bitch.

He answered the scroll "What could you possibly need at this hour".

"_Arthur" _she gasped sarcastically. "_That is no way to talk to a good friend now is it"_

Watts rolled his eyes. "Luckily for me you are neither good nor my friend. What do you want?"

"_Straight to the point I see, very well, our queen has seen fit to quicken our operations" _

His eyes widened "No No No tell her we're not ready yet there is no way we can start infiltration this early".

"_It is what our queen commands Arthur" _

This… This was bad. He hadn't even got the two through basic training yet. They would fail if they went over there now.

"Why?" he growled.

Her face became more complicated "_I do not know" _

Watts put his hand through his hair. Cinder would have told him the reason if she had known. While she was indeed a bitch she knew at the end of the day they were all on the same side.

"Do I have a choice?"

"_What do you think?"_

_Well…. Shit._


End file.
